Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Fayt has to ask Albel to take Sophia to the prom. Will he be able to convince the hardheaded swordsman or will he face the wrath of Sophia? Albel & Sophia.
1. Crossing the Rubicon

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 1

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please, Alby?"

"You call me that again and I will cut out your precious voice box, Leingod."

_Darn, this is harder than I thought … _Fayt thought, mentally stroking his chin_. There has got to be some way to convince this guy to go out with Sophia. Or else I will—gulp—have to face the wrath of a dateless schoolgirl. Then again, being sliced into ribbons by Albel's blade isn't that appealing either… _

Boy, was Fayt in a pickle now. He had to remember at the last moment to get a date for Sophia to the prom. She was just too … picky. Not only that, but most of the guys were taken. Cliff was going with Nel. Roger was going with Peppita. Dion was going with Ameena. He was going with Mirage…

Well, there was Lieber—but Fayt would sooner cut off his head then allow Sophia to go out with him. Being the older brotherly figure he was to her. The two were very close. Therefore, they could easily read each others thoughts. He knew the reason why she wouldn't ask someone herself. Sure, she appeared spunky on the outside, but on the inside she was sensitive and didn't take well to rejection. Just like him.

One day, Fayt was asked—more like forced—to accompany Sophia, Maria, Clair and Peppita to buy dresses for the prom. Nel was made by her father, Nevelle, to wear the tradition gown of the Zelpher line, much to her dismay. Cliff, saving himself from embarrassment, pretended to be sick.

**Flashback**

As he sat outside the women's dressing room, bored out of his mind, Fayt noticed that Sophia dropped her purse not too far from where he was stationed.

"Hey, Sophia! You dropped your—" he paused when the contents of her purse fell out as he held it up, scattering everywhere.

"What was that, Fayt?" came a muffled reply.

"Err—never mind, Sophia." Fayt quickly gathered up Sophia's paraphernalia and stuffed them in her bag. However, one object, a leather-bound journal with a buckle, much like her choker, refused to stay inside.

"Get in there you—" Fayt growled, but no matter what he did the book wouldn't stay put. Finally, he gave up and tossed it to the side of the bench.

A soft plop was heard went it dropped to the floor. Fayt groaned and was about to pick it up when he noticed the entry written there:

_Personal Information_

_Name: Sophia Esteed_

_Age: 17_

_Grade: 12 (At last, I'm a senior!)_

_School: Peterny High_

_Zodiac Sign: Um … Aquarius?_

_Favorite Animal: That's easy—a cat!_

_Best Friend: Hmm … I would have to say Fayt Leingod—and no I don't mean boyfriend!_

_Boyfriend/Secret Crush: Tehe…see page three_

Fayt paused for a moment. Was it okay for him to be looking at this? It seemed like a diary to him. He examined the book, looking at the front and back cover. There was no 'keep out' written anywhere. Curiosity burned in his mind. _Who could Sophia's secret crush be? She rarely ever talks about boys from what I hear from Mirage._ He felt somewhat let down. They shared everything with each other. Why was she keeping this from him?

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. _One peek couldn't hurt, _he thought, flipping over to page three. He scanned the page rapidly. In fear he would be discovered.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been rather … insecure_ _about my feelings, lately. Ever feel like you like someone for no apparent reason at all? That's what's been going on with me. There's a friend of Fayt's who—giggles—appears to be striking my fancy right now. He is a Glyphian who is adept at fencing and, in an exotic way, is gorgeous! The way his crimson gaze penetrates your soul makes my heart flutter. The way his beautiful raven locks fade into blonde. However, the main thing that takes my breath away is—not just his looks—but the way he fences … it almost seems as if he is dancing. His movements are so graceful yet deadly. The way he guides his sword with such skill and ease it appears to be second nature to him. There's just one thing I would like changed about Albel Nox—sigh—his attitude. _

_But I plan on—_

Just as Fayt began to read the next paragraph, the door of the woman's dressing room opened. Sophia spotted him and gasped. Shedashed over to him and snatched the journal from his hands.

"Fayt! Were you reading my diary?" she demanded, rage flared in her sea green eyes.

"O-of course not, S-sophia! It dropped on the ground and—whoa, nice dress." Fayt stopped in mid sentence, commenting on Sophia's outfit.

"Oh really? Thanks! It took me forever to save up my allowance for it …" Sophia trailed off, "Were you trying to side track me?"

"Look! It's um … Albel!"

"Where?" Sophia whipped her head towards the direction Fayt pointed at, while he dashed off.

"Huh? I don't see him. Fayt?" Sophia turned back around to see nobody in site. All of a sudden, realization dawned on her.

"Oooh! How dare he distract me?" She seethed, stomping towards the way Fayt took off. _But why did he choose Albel of all people? Could he have…? _Sophia looked at her leather-bound diary. _No, he wouldn't. _She balled up her fists in anger. "Fayt Leingod! Get your sorry butt back here!"

**End Flashback**

_Hmm … it seems the only way to persuade Albel into taking Sophia to the prom is for him to get something out of it. A bribe, perhaps? _Fayt searched his brain for all the possible things he could get for Albel. He came up with zilch._ Heh, that the best you can come up with Leingod? His father is the richest man in Airyglyph. If there's something that spoiled Nox wants, he'll get it. _Fayt frowned. The swordsman's patience would run out any time now. He had to think fast in order to win over the reluctant misandrist.

Unexpectedly, an idea came to him. He remembered that there was only one thing that Albel cared most about in the world: fencing.

Fayt had noticed that Albel had been throwing a few longing glances at his Crimson Scourge. That's right, _his_ Crimson Scourge. Albel had lost it in a foolish bet to Fayt about who Cliff would ask out. The swordsman was so confident that he would win, just to lose to Fayt. Being a man of his word, he begrudgingly lent it to him for two months. Currently, there was still one month of Fayt's ownership to the sword. Although he didn't show it, Fayt knew that it was killing him to be away from his precious sword.

"How about I give you the Crimson Scourge a month early? All you have to do is go out with Sophia. What do you say, Nox?"

"All I have to do is go out with the girl?" Albel said, skeptically. Though, a spark of interest showed in his eyes at the mention of the Crimson Scourge. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. Just take my lovely Sophia to the dance and you can have your sword back the next day."

"Why don't you go out with her, worm? Are you her little boyfriend?" Albel said in disgust.

Fayt sighed. "Sophia and I are just really good friends. Besides, I'm going out with Mirage, remember?"

"Bah. Like I could forget. It was because of that blondewoman I lost the bet." Albel growled.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now just answer the question. Are you going out with Sophia or not?" Fayt was beginning to lose _his_ patience.

Albel ran through his options once more. _Date the brunette wench and get the sword. Date the brunette wench or wait two months. Date the sword and get the brunette wench. Wait … what the heck? Where did that come from?_

It was clear Albel was having a mental struggle. He wanted his prized Crimson Scourge back badly. However, he was going to have to spend three agonizing hours with the over-optimistic brunette. Nonetheless, wasn't it worth it to getthe family heirloom back? Besides, it was better than going out with the Aquarian scum or the bubbly, circus brat. Plus, his father was beginning to notice that the katana seemed to be missing …

"In addition, you get to borrow my top-notch armor. This is a once in a million opportunity, Albel. So take it or leave it." Fayt said in a knowing tone.

Albel was beginning to sweat under the pressure. Fayt's armor was the highest quality around. The equipment from the Leingod business was the best. That company had the finest inventors and materials.And if there was anything he liked better than fencing, it was fighting in the battle simulator, using Leingod's awesome gear. He would never admit that to Fayt. Though, he knew the swordsman long enough to tell his interests.

"Al-Alright …" Albel finally confirmed, defeated. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be goody-goody with her. Got that?"

Fayt ran a hand through his hair. He had a feeling he would say that. "Fine, fine. Whatever you do, don't make Sophia upset."

Albel just grunted and shut the door in front of his face.


	2. Unusual Encounters

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 2

Sophia brushed a strand of hair from her face. She walked at a brisk pace towards the Leingod residence. The brunette still had a bone to pick with Fayt for possibly reading her diary. Then again, it was possibly not actually. Even so, her doubts would be cleared up once Fayt informed her of her prom date.

_How could I have been so careless? I should have known how nosy Fayt could be. I should have brought one of thoselocks from the department store … on the other hand, if Fayt happened to read THAT entry then …_

Sophia stopped abruptly. She was right at the Leingods' doorstep. _How would he have reacted to that entry? For a fact, he would be disappointed that I didn't tell him but … would he approve? _She looked up towards Fayt's room. The light was on which meant he was home.

Suddenly, she mentally kicked herself. _It shouldn't matter what Fayt thinks, should it? He doesn't need to know EVERYTHING about me. I'm entitled to some privacy, aren't I? _

_Well, here's goes nothing. _Just as Sophia was about to answer the door, Fayt swung it open.

"Hey, Sophia. What's up?" He said in an unusually cheery tone.

"Um, not much. What about you?" Sophia responded.

"I was just playing this new video game. It's called—oh, excuse me, come in."

"Thanks." Sophia said, gratefully. "It was beginning to get chilly."

"Yeah, sorry about that, again." Fayt looked embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head, an adorable habit of his. Sophia could see why Mirage was endeared by him.

"So, you hungry? I can order some pizza, if you like." Fayt asked.

"Not really. Are Aunt Ryoko and Uncle Robert out again?" Sophia wondered.

"Yup, as usual. I haven't seen them as often since our vacation to Hyda IV over the summer." Fayt said with a solemn undertone.

"I'm sorry." Sophia apologized. _I should've known, my parents being the same way._

"Don't worry about it. It's kind of nice. No parents to nag me about studying all day." Fayt rolled his eyes and Sophia giggled.

"Now, Fayt." She wagged her finger at him, disapprovingly. "You shouldn't be playing video games excessively, either."

"Yes, mom." He said, teasingly.

"Anyway, how about I cook something for the two of us? You must be starving." Sophia skimmed through the items in the fridge.

"Sure thing. Fighting in the battle simulator has worked up my appetite."

Ten minutes later, Sophia laid a plate of fajitas and flan on the table. They ate in comfortable silence. Occasionally, starting some pleasant banter.

"So, Fayt … who did you ask to take me to the prom." Sophia blushed slightly, unsure of why she did this.

Fayt didn't seem to notice. "Oh—you see, um—there was nobody left, except for Albel—you know, the son of Glou Nox—so I had to, um … ask him." He braced himself for flying projectiles. Although, none came.

Sophia was quiet for a while. To Fayt's surprise, when she spoke, her voice sounded bashful. "W-what did he say?"

_Should I tell her I had to bribe him? _He pondered this for a moment. _Nah, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? Besides, I don't think the outcome would be too pretty if I did. _

"H-he said yes." Fayt half-lied. Technically, he didn't say no.

"Really!" Sophia gasped, brightly. Then, realizing her mistake, coughed. "I-I mean, really?"

"Um, yeah. In his own way, of course. Heh, heh." Fayt laughed uncomfortably.

Sophia noticed this and raised a brow. "Fayt, did you force him to—"

"—No, no, not at all!" Fayt said a bit too quickly. "I admit he wasn't all too happy to oblige—but his father forced him to get out more so…"

"Oh … I see." Sophia said, dejectedly.

Fayt had never felt so low in his life. He made Sophia felt bad and he didn't even tell her the truth. What a jerk he was.

"Don't feel bad, Sophia. That's just the way he always is. Maybe he'll change his mind about you, once he sees you in that stunning dress." Fayt grinned.

"Hehe … you think?" Sophia giggled, forgetting to question Fayt over the diary situation.

"I don't think, I know." Fayt assured her.

"Still, he would probably think I'm just another wench asking him out, as he would say." Sophia sighed.

"Don't say that Sophia. You're something special. I'm sure once he gets to know you, he'll like you." Fayt took her hands in his, looking straight into her eyes.

"I hope so." Sophia smiled back at him. "Thanks for cheering me up Fayt, you're the best."

"No problem, Soph."

"Oh my, look at the time. I must be heading back home." Sophia gathered her things and headed out the door.

"Okay, see ya, Sophia."

"Take care, Fayt. Oh, and good luck with Mirage." Sophia winked.

Fayt blushed, scratching the back of his head again. "Thanks, I think."

Sophia laughed in reply and walked away. Fayt watched her until she left his sight. He sighed softly.

"Sophia, my dear, Sophia. If only you knew how I used to feel about you. Then things might have been different." The wind carried his words away. "You never returned my affections so I assumed you didn't like me. Then, I had to move on …"

Fayt shook his head, wondering where that came from. _The past is the past. She likes Albel and I like Mirage now. Isn't that how it's supposed to be? _He went back inside to drown his thoughts out in video games. His secret hideaway.

_I just hope things don't turn out horribly wrong with Sophia, knowing how unpredictable Albel can be._

—

The next day, Sophia was invited to spend the day with Nel and Mirage. Because the mall was only a block away, Sophia decided to walk. She stepped outside and took a moment to savor the gentle breeze. The summer weather was beautiful today. Cumulus clouds covered the sky. The sun's rays warmed her face.

Despite all this, Sophia's intuition told her something bad was going to happen. She usually trusted her instincts. Ever since she was little, she had a strange ability to determine things before they happened, like déjà vu.

This time she ignored this and continued on towards her destination. What she didn't know was that she was going to pass by the Nox mansion on the way. Blissfully unaware, she looked both ways and crossed the street. All of a sudden, she heard voices that seemed to be in an altercation.

"Leave me alone, old man. You're beginning to bore me."

"Albel, listen to me, you still haven't got your suit tailored for the—"

"Quiet! I've had enough of your worthless banter, you old coot."

"Now Albel, you listen to me. Your father told me—"

"Bah. Who cares what he says? All he does is order me around all day."

"Albel Nox!" A cane smacking against a hard skull was heard. "How dare you speak that way about your father? Must I notify him of your misbehavior?"

"No, _Woltar_."

"Good. Now we must be off to the tailors. Your father's suit doesn't quite fit your effeminate frame."

"I am NOT effeminate … just a little on the lean side."

"Whatever you say, Master Albel."

Footsteps were heard moving away from Sophia's position. She had an amused and confused expression upon her face. Whenever she heard Albel's crisp, gruff voice, her heart skipped a beat. She was annoyed with herself for having such cutesy reactions around his presence. She chastised her teenage hormones and continued on her way. Just as she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Sophia automatically apologized.

"Watch where you're going, worm!" The person she collided into automatically replied.

When the two looked up at each other, they froze. Sophia felt a blush creep into her features, while Albel forced himself not to act rude. They both pretended they didn't see each other and resumed their trip to their destination. That is until …

"Lady Sophia! What a pleasant surprise!" Woltar joyfully cried out, which caused Albel to cringe.

"Um—um, Sir Woltar. Uh—I didn't expect to see you here …" Sophia attempted to smile politely.

"Master Albel and I were on our way to—"

"Shut up, old man!" Albel hissed vehemently.

Woltar continued as if not interrupted, "—the tailor's to fit his suit for the lovely graduation party. Isn't that right?"

Albel muttered something about restraining himself from strangling old men while Woltar beamed cheerfully.

"How would you like to accompany us?"

"NO!" Albel and Sophia shouted simultaneously.

"Hmm?"

"Excuse me, Sir Woltar, my deepest apologies, but I already have other plans—" Sophia tried to explain.

"Oh, nonsense. No need to be so humble. Your presence would be an honor. I'm sure Albel would be delighted."

Albel smashed his metallic gauntlet against the iron railing. "Woltar! You're beginning to drive my patience. Let the girl go."

Sophia noticed his choice of words when mentioning her existence that didn't include fool, worm, or maggot. In addition, he appeared to be defending her in his own sort of way, of course.

Woltar finally gave up his matching making frenzy. "Oh, alright. But if you ever want to stop by the Nox mansion …"

This time Albel didn't respond. He simply grabbed Woltar by the scruff and dragged him away, knowing he would be admonished for it.

"Goodbye Lady Sophia. Albel sends his regards." He called over his captor's shoulder.

Sophia blinked a few times and mumbled a weak goodbye, watching the odd duo until they left her sight.


	3. Girl Talk

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

_Shizuka Usagi_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

"The dumbest thing I've ever done was … probably slipping sake in Fayt's drink."

Sophia blushed as Nel and Mirage burst out laughing. The trio was playing truth or dare while eating at the food court in the mall. Mirage had asked Sophia truth or dare and naturally, Sophia chose truth. This made her confess the stupidest thing she had ever done to anyone. In this case, it was Fayt.

"Why in the world did you do that Sophia?" Mirage asked as her chuckles subsided.

Sophia then told the story of how she used to have a crush on Fayt. In a magazine she read said that when men are drunk, they are more romantic. She also explained other methods she attempted to get Fayt to notice her. She even tried one out on Fayt's father. His reaction caused him a slap to the face by Ryoko, though Sophia didn't seem to be aware of this.

"Another time, I tried to get Fayt to come with me on a boat ride. The only problem was he kept puking the whole time. I ended up rowing too far out from the Hyda resort. Afterwards, we got stuck on the other side. It was really cold that night and Fayt put his jacket around me. Then, he came close to me and—" Sophia paused when seeing Mirage's anxious expression.

"Don't worry Mirage we didn't kiss." Sophia informed. "Anyway, Aunt Ryoko came out of nowhere and scolded us for getting lost. After that, we returned to the hotel we were staying at." Sophia finished.

"Interesting story, Sophia." Nel said.

"Hehe … I still can't figure out why I did such a dumb thing."

"That shows you have matured, Sophia." Mirage said smiling. Sophia smiled back; she was happy Mirage wasn't upset over their almost kiss.

"Now it's your time, Mirage." Sophia said deviously. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Mirage said without hesitation.

Nel and Sophia promptly began whispering to each other. Mirage could've heard what they said, being the Klausian she was. However, she decided to play fair and tuned their voices out.

"Okay, we've decided." Nel said smirking. "You have to announce your love for Fayt at the prom then kiss him passionately."

A faint tint of pink emerged on Mirage's face. But she showed no signs of backing down either. "O-Oh, alright."

"Yes." Sophia hi-fived Nel.

"At least you have a few days to prepare, Mirage." Nel said with a wink.

"It's your turn, Red." Mirage countered, using Cliff's nickname for Nel.

Nel took a moment to debate her options. If she chose truth, she would probably have to confess something about Cliff. If she chose dare, she would probably have to do something embarrassing around Cliff. She knew the former was safer but her pride and dignity as an Aquarian pushed her to choose dare. She quickly regained her senses and chose truth. If she had chosen the latter, Cliff would never let her live it out.

"Good choice. You lucked out." Mirage said in a fake disappointed tone.

Sophia and Mirage murmured to each other until they reached a conclusion. "Who did you date before Cliff?"

"Uh …" Nel knew she had no choice but to tell the truth. However, she wasn't sure how they were going to take it, especially Sophia. "Nox."

"Nox? You mean Albel Nox?" Sophia questioned surprised.

"I doubt she means Glou Nox." Mirage said, trying to make light of the situation.

"I didn't have a choice. My father, Nevelle, and his father, Glou, were trying to get Albel and I together."

"Why?" Sophia asked confused.

"You know how the relations between Airyglyph and Aquaria are shaky?" Sophia and Mirage nodded. "Well, they thought if we were to be married, then it would improve the bonds of the two countries."

"Not of your own will?" Sophia gasped.

"Oh no. They didn't tell us of their plan. I just happened to be walking past the conference room in Aquios and heard them speak of it."

"Happened to be walking past…" Mirage echoed suspiciously.

"Alright, I was _spying._" Nel admitted.

Sophia had an expression of worry on her face. Nel saw this and spoke softly. "Don't worry, Sophia. Their plan was terminated when Albel found about it. You should have seen how furious he became. He demanded they stop their foolish plans at once. He would have no part of it."

"Really?" Sophia giggled at the thought of Albel's face bright red.

"Of course, knowing the short-tempered swordsman." Nel shook her head.

"So, Sophia, did you ask him out yet?" Mirage asked.

"Ask who out yet?" Sophia replied obliviously.

"Don't play dumb, Ms. Nox." Nel teased.

"Hey, I'm not—"

"—soon to be then?" Mirage added.

"Augh. I didn't have the courage to ask him, so Fayt did it for me." Sophia said in embarrassment.

"Fayt asked Albel to take you to the dance?" Nel asked.

"Y-yes. But he didn't seem too enthused about it." Sophia bowed her head.

"Don't worry about it, Sophia. He may not look it on the outside but I'm sure on the inside he—at least—tolerates you." Nel said soothingly.

"That's the same thing Fayt said."

"It's true. He seems to put up with you more than anybody else. You're the only one he doesn't call fool, worm, or maggot excessively." Mirage supplemented.

"What about you, Mirage?" Sophia asked.

"Ever since he lost the bet, he's become bitter towards me as well." Mirage replied.

"Oh my." Sophia chucked. She wondered how she could have ever fallen for such a sourpuss. They were polar opposites in every category. She was social, kind, warm, and optimistic. He was antisocial, rude, cold at times, and pessimistic. Comparing them was like comparing Nel and Cliff who were also opposites, except not quite as different as her and Albel. Nel and Cliff were both considerate and they had a unique sense of humor. Sophia couldn't see any similarities between her and Albel.

"You know what they say, Sophia: opposites attract." Nel said knowingly.

"I—I know. Though, the concept still doesn't make sense to me." They all laughed at this statement.

"What about your twin, Ameena? Isn't she attending the prom too?" Mirage reminded.

"Oh yes. Shame on me, I had almost forgotten." Ameena was Sophia's cousin. However, they were strikingly similar in both looks and personality. However, Ameena was more timid and less spunky. When Ameena was young, she used to be sickly. The poor girl had bronchitis but with the help of modern medicine, she was back on her feet in no more than six months. She lived in Aquios while Sophia and most of the others lived in Peterny or the surrounding area, apart from Albel and Nel.

"She's going with Dion, who is going to be a runologist in Aquios castle, I heard." Nel informed.

"Yes, that's right. She can't stop babbling about him." Sophia giggled.

"Like you can't stop babbling about—" Nel began.

"Hey, I don't babble that much about … do I?" Sophia wondered.

"Not so much but you imply it heavily." Mirage answered.

Just as Sophia was about to fret, Nel spoke. "Don't worry so much, Sophia. Mirage and I have your back. If Albel hurts you in any sort of way, he has it coming for him."

"Believe me. You don't want to see a Klausian woman angry. Just ask Cliff." Mirage supported.

"Thanks you guys. I do fret too much, don't I?" Sophia sighed nervously.

"No problem, little sister." Nel laughed and Mirage nodded.

"You guys are the best older sisters. Come to think of it, all my friends are like my older siblings. Fayt and Cliff are like my older brothers."

"You're not the youngest ones though. What about the twosome that never grows up?" Nel asked.

"Peppita and Roger are like my younger siblings. You always have to watch out for them." Sophia answered.

"I wonder how they ever got together." Mirage wondered.

"They didn't. Peppita only brought Roger along so she could make Fayt jealous. Or so she thinks." Sophia laughed.

"How did she get Roger to agree with her?" Mirage asked curiously.

"Hmm … don't know. I suppose no other girl would go out with him. Although, I think he might have a little crush on you guys, Nel and Mirage."

"Are you sure that isn't a perverted little crush?" Nel said flatly.

"Nel!" Sophia exclaimed, laughing.

"Just kidding. We better get—"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard not too far from where they were sitting. It was coming from the Tailor's.

Sophia put two and two together: Albel. Sophia shook her head in dismay. What trouble did he get himself into now?


	4. That Obnoxious Airyglyphian

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 4

"What in the world is going on?" Nel inquired. She craned her neck to see the upper level; however, it was blocked off by hordes of people.

"It sounds like it's coming from the Tailor's." Mirage pointed out.

"Let's check it out." Sophia urged.

"Are you sure it's safe? We should leave this to mall security." Nel told Sophia.

"But—" Sophia insisted.

"Nel's right. It could be dangerous." Mirage added.

"But I think I know who caused the commotion." Nel and Mirage looked at her in surprise. "Um… I ran into Albel before joining up with you guys. He and Woltar were heading towards the Tailors."

After digesting the information, Nel scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised. That obnoxious Airyglyphian is always getting himself into trouble."

"Let's check it out then. Someone could've gotten hurt." Sophia repeated.

"The only person who probably got hurt was the tailor." Mirage supposed.

"Alright. Let's go." Nel confirmed. The trio dashed up the escalator towards the small crowd that gathered around the store. Voices could be heard coming from within.

"You maggot! How dare you question my masculinity? I am more of a man than you will ever be." A familiar voice yelled.

"Albel, stop it right this instant." Another voice commanded.

Nel battled her way through the crowd and stopped not too far in front of Albel. "What are you up to now, Nox?"

Albel ignored her and glared at Woltar. "If we had to get a tailor, why couldn't we get a family one? Instead of these pompous prats!" Albel growled at the tailor who cowered in fear and covered his head.

"Um… Albel?" Sophia said timidly behind Nel and Mirage. "What's going now here?"

Albel looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "What are you wenches doing here? In fact…" Albel turned toward the crowd. "Why don't you all… MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

The crowd dispersed at his roar. This left Sophia, Nel and Mirage. Woltar looked weary. The trio couldn't blame him. He took Albel's prom suit, which was contained in an opaque container, and placed some fol next to the cash register. The tailor miraculously recovered and took the fol. Then he gave Woltar his change and receipt.

"Please come—" The tailor began but stopped when Albel shot him a glare. "Uh… nevermind! Please forgive my disservice to you Sir Albel and Lord Woltar!" Afterwards, the tailor slunk in the storage room and locked the door behind him.

"It seems school isn't the only place you cause trouble." Nel stated dryly.

"Shut up, worm!" Albel hissed about to charge Nel when Woltar laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Albel. I will have a talk to your father about this." Woltar reprimanded as if to a child. "The family tailor was out of town. That's why we weren't able to get in touch." Then he turned to Sophia, Mirage, and Nel. "Forgive Albel for his misconduct. I'm sure he will not behave so rashly—especially in front of his _date_—again. Good day Miss Esteed, Miss Zelpher and—what is your name, dear?"

"Mirage Koas." Mirage replied.

"Miss Koas." Woltar echoed, storing it into his memory before leaving. Albel stalked several meters before him muttering, "Rotten old man."

"Um… goodbye Albel!" Sophia waved to his retreating form. However, he either didn't hear her or choose to acknowledge her. _It was probably the latter, _Sophia thought.

"I wonder what caused the commotion in the first place." Mirage wondered.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Sophia sighed, playing with her hair. She often did this when she was troubled or stumped.

"I suggest we forget about what happened and do what we came here to do." Nel said off-handedly.

"Have fun?" Sophia guessed.

"Yes. Our dear Sophia could use some makeup and jewelry to accent her prom dress." Mirage included.

"Is there something wrong with my complexion?" Sophia said worriedly.

"Not at all. We just think Albel would like a little spice in his cake."

"W-what?" Sophia exclaimed. A light blush crept into her features.

"Nel, I think you've been hanging around Cliff too long." Mirage noted, shaking her head.

"Y-you think so?" Nel said in embarrassment.

"I've known Cliff since we were kids. I know the lame pick up lines he uses. He used to practice them on me before trying them out on other girls."

"I doubt that turned out well." Sophia speculated.

"Let's just say after I was done with him… his limbs weren't left in tact." Mirage said calmly.

"Scaaree." Nel commented, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

—

Sophia was exhausted by the time she came home. She fell on the couch and carelessly dropped her bags on the floor. She had gone on quite a shopping spree with Nel and Mirage's help, of course. At the moment she was home alone. Her parents had gone on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a few days. Sophia was saddened at the thought. They promised they would be back on her graduation day. She sincerely hoped they would remember.

Sophia wearily checked the time: 3:30. She groaned. Something kept nagging at the back of her head. Like there something she had to do at this time. Her tired mind disregarded it until just before she dozed off. Then, it hit her. "Oh no, Peppita!" She gasped aloud.

The Rossetti Troupe had to do a show at 4:00. But they had to arrive early to get the animals and equipment ready. Unfortunately, the fairy guide had fallen ill a few days before. Technically, Peppita was old enough to be left by herself. But her guardians didn't want to leave her behind or alone sick. Knowing that Sophia was babysitting, they asked her if she could watch over Peppita.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late. Um… I just sort of lost track of time." Sophia apologized once she arrived at Peppita's home.

"It's alright, miss. But try to be more punctual next time." Ursus said standing aside, allowing Sophia to come in.

"Our little lady is right this way." Gonzella led Sophia to Peppita's room.

Peppita sat up in bed groggily. Her pale blonde hair was frazzled and she looked tired. "I'm glad you could make it, Sophia." Peppita coughed afterwards, wincing from her sore throat.

"Oh my, you do look under the weather." Sophia felt Peppita's forehead which was slightly warm. "It looks like you have a fever."

"Yeah she's been sick for a while now. We were thinking about taking her to the doctor." Ursus said worriedly.

"I'm sure it's just the flu. All she needs is bed rest and plenty of fluids." Sophia informed.

"Go on Ursus, I'm sure Sophia will take good care of me." Peppita said.

"Alright, if you insist, little lady." Ursus patted her on the head and left the room.

Peppita sighed when she and Sophia were alone. "Honestly, I'm sixteen years old. Yet, they treat me like I'm six."

Sophia gave a sympathetic smile. "That just shows how much they care about you."

"I suppose you're right, Sophia. But the term 'little lady" is getting a little old." Peppita groaned and crossed her arms.

Sophia chuckled. "At least they're always around whenever you need them unlike…" Sophia trailed off and then shook her head furiously. "Forget what I said. I was being quite selfish."

She took a look at Sophia's melancholy expression and knit her brow. Peppita knew about how Sophia's parents were normally busy and rarely at home. Peppita hugged Sophia in a sisterly way and smiled as wide as she could.

"Please don't be sad, my sweet Sophia. Where's the smile on your face?" Peppita imitated the blue-haired brotherly figure, lightheartedly.

Sophia's downcast expression immediately brightened. "You have a point, my perky Peppita. I shouldn't be frowning when you're sick. I'm supposed to be the one making you feel better. Not the other way around."

Peppita beamed. "Alright, then. Can you bring the bowl of soup left on the counter in the kitchen? I forgot to tell Ursus and the others to bring it up for me."

Sophia nodded and a few moments later, she held a bowl of steaming soup in her hands. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Peppita. Sophia blew on the soup and spooned in small quantities in Peppita's mouth. "So, Sophia. Who's the lucky guy?"

Sophia nearly dropped the bowl of soup into her lap. "What are you talking about?"

"The guy who is taking you to the prom, silly." Peppita said as if it was obvious.

"Albel Nox… is taking me." Sophia said in embarrassment.

"Mr. Grumpy?" Peppita sat up with excitement. "Really?"

"If you are referring to Albel, then the answer is yes." Sophia confirmed.

"B-but! I thought you were going out with Fayt!" Peppita exclaimed, though she seemed rather happy than displeased.

"I thought I told you and everyone else. We. Are. Just. Friends. I have no romantic interest in him whatsoever." Sophia insisted.

"Didn't you used to?" Peppita asked.

"Mmm… at one point, I suppose. But we've been around each other so long it feels like we're siblings, you know."

"So… does that mean he's free?" Peppita asked shyly.

"He's going out with Mirage." Sophia gave her a suspicious look when Peppita's hopeful expression fell. "Why do you ask? Aren't you going out with Mr. Huxley?"

"Well, you see, I don't really—" Peppita began but was interrupted by a serious Sophia.

"You aren't just using Roger to get into the prom, are you?" Sophia looked so ashamed of her that she felt she was shrinking to the size of an amoeba.

"Of—of course not! It's more like he's helping me make someone jealous…" Peppita finished pathetically.

Sophia didn't quite understand, so she asked Peppita to elaborate. "How so?"

"The truth is, Sophia, I have a major crush on Fayt." Sophia looked surprised, but she let Peppita continue.

"One day, I asked Roger what I should do. He said to make a man jealous, a girl has to go out with someone who would be worthy as his rival. Then, he went on a tirade about competition or something like that. So, basically, I thought we could make Fayt jealous—I don't know!" Peppita threw her arms up in exasperation. "It's all too confusing." Afterwards, she began to cough several times, looking absolutely miserable.

"Oh, Peppita. That type of trickery won't work on Fayt. He's too honest and good-natured to be jealous of a person because they're going out with someone he likes. Even so, he wouldn't act on his feelings, but rather keep them bottled up inside. Eventually, he would probably find someone else to take up his interest." Sophia informed. "…I think that's what happened in my case."

"I'm sorry Sophia. You're right. I feel so stupid now." Peppita coughed again and groaned, lying back on the bed.

"Don't strain yourself, Peppita." Sophia said firmly, giving her a glass of water.

Peppita smiled weakly and took the water. "Thanks. You're the best."

"Your welcome. Everyone makes mistakes. But if you can't learn from them, they're meaningless."

"So, have I learned from my mistake?" Peppita asked.

"Have you?" Sophia replied.

"I think I have. I won't try to make Fayt jealous. I'll just go to have fun." Peppita said.

Sophia smiled in response. "Now, get some rest. I have tons of homework to catch up on."

Just as Sophia was about to leave, Peppita asked. "What I don't understand is… why do you like Albel?"

Sophia was caught off-guard at the question. "Um… I'm not sure why myself. There's just something about him that makes me attracted to him. I have a strong feeling that underneath his tough, arrogant exterior there's a good person. Maybe you'll understand when you're older."

"Why does everybody keep saying that? 'When you get older, you'll understand.' What makes being older, more understandable? Do you become wiser or something? Besides, I'm only a year younger than you." Peppita said.

"Hmm… you have a point. Some people can live a lifetime and not know as much as a person who has lived half as long. It's based more on experience rather than age, really."

"I bet even those with lots of experience in love, don't fully understand it." Peppita believed.

_Haha, I'm living proof of that, _Sophia thought. "Yes, I'm sure that's true."


	5. Prom

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 5

The day of the prom had finally come. Everyone was relieved that finals were over as well as school. However, this was just the beginning. They still had college and careers ahead of them. Although, today all that mattered was having a great time and enjoying your hard work paid off with your friends.

Sophia stood anxiously outside her door, awaiting Albel's arrival. He was to come to her house at 7:00 PM sharp. Since it was 7:15 PM, he was running slightly late. She hoped dearly he wouldn't forget about her. What could ruin her prom more than being dumped? Fayt had assured her he would come. He was a man of his word after all.

Actually, he was supposed to pick up the whole gang: Sophia, Fayt, Peppita, Roger, Nel, Mirage, Cliff and Maria in that order. Given that he is the richest person, excluding Nel, in the group. He and Nel had to do rock-paper-scissors to determine who would provide the limo. Albel lost, which was a great blow to his pride as a Glyphian, so he was forced to carpool.

Just then, the limo pulled up near her driveway. Sophia beamed and trotted over to the vehicle when a blonde middle-aged woman with blue eyes stepped out.

"You must be Miss Sophia Esteed, am I correct?" The woman asked politely.

"Um… yes and you are—" Sophia began but was interrupted.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, my dear." The woman complimented unabashed, causing Sophia to blush.

"Mother, please, can we get this over with?" A masculine voice said, approaching them.

"In a minute, darling. Where are my manners? My name is Isabel Nox. And, of course, you already know my son, Albel." Isabel said, introducing herself.

_Wow. Even if she is a bit… forward, she is quite beautiful, _Sophia though, giving the woman a look of admiration.

"Is this the girl you spoke of, Albel? You didn't tell me she would be so cute." A second masculine voice said, causing Sophia to blush twice in five minutes.

"Father…" Albel grumbled, crossing his arms. He wore a tuxedo that accentuated his form perfectly, no doubt tailored. He held a white corsage in his left hand.

"My name is Glou Nox. It is a pleasure, Miss Esteed." Glou said, shaking Sophia's hand firmly.

_I can see where Albel gets his looks from, _Sophia thought, glancing at his father then back to his mother. Glou had dark hair and red eyes. It seemed Albel's hair was a combination of his mother's and father's. His eyes were definitely his father's though.

"C'mon, _Sophia_." Sophia could see Albel tone was forced. Seeing as he didn't call her girl or wench in the presence of his parents. "Let's go. We still have to pick up the other mag—I mean—people." Without giving her another glance, he opened the door for her.

"What?" Sophia said in confusion.

Albel gave her a look that said get-in-the-car-stupid.

"What a gentleman…" His mother said proudly, making Sophia understand what Albel meant.

"Oh, of course. Thank you, Albel." Sophia said, slightly embarrassed. After she sat in the car, Albel followed. His parents sat in a different compartment of the limousine.

—

After everyone had been picked up, the chauffeur drove to Peterny High. When everyone got off, Albel cleared his throat.

"Yes, Albel?" Sophia said.

"Here." He handed her a white corsage that went nicely with her pastel pink dress. Sophia took it, noticing her hands brushing slightly against his.

"Thanks." Sophia said, showing her appreciation. Surprisingly, there wasn't a scowl on his face. His expression was unreadable.

"Aw…how sweet!" Peppita cooed, twirling around in her flowing dress. Roger and Cliff chuckled while Fayt grinned.

"C'mon, lovebirds. Let's go inside." Nel said smiling, while Albel bit back a retort about her and Cliff.

Cliff and Nel went in first, hooking their arms. The rest of the group followed their example. Next, came Fayt and Mirage, then Albel and Sophia. Lastly, were Roger and Peppita.

The prom was held outside in the courtyard. There was a large banner that read in bold letters: Class 06' Prom Night. There were two banquet tables on either side. In between them was the dance floor. There was a stage behind the dance floor for announcers and performers to stand.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Peppita squealed, jumping up and down while Roger tried to steady her.

"Calm down, Pep. The party hasn't even started yet." Cliff said with a huge grin.

"You mean the party hasn't started without _you_, Cliff." Nel corrected.

"I mean the party hasn't started without _us_." Cliff said, giving her a wink. Nel rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget us either, Cliff." Mirage notified with Fayt by her side.

"And us." Sophia said subsequent of Mirage.

"Bah, fools." Albel said not amused.

"Don't be a party pooper, Alby." Peppita reprimanded.

Albel growled at her. "You and the shrimp aren't even supposed to be here."

"Be nice, Albel. We're here to have fun. Bending the rules a little won't hurt…" Sophia said.

Albel was about to snap at her when Fayt shot him his you-make-her-upset-and-the-deal's-off glare.

"_Fine_." He said irritably. "I'll get drinks." He then stalked off toward the banquet table.

Sophia simply smiled and watched as Fayt and Mirage went to the dance floor. Roger and Peppita went to the game booths as she expected. Nel followed Cliff unwillingly to the buffet table.

Her thoughts drifted to Albel. She noticed the exchange between Fayt and Albel. Albel never listened to anybody unless they had something in it for him. She knew they were somewhat friends, but Albel had too much pride. She wondered what made Albel obey Fayt and act mildly good-natured. _Do they have some sort of bet going on?_

Suddenly, she overheard three people talking about her. She couldn't help but feel repulsed when she found out who they were. It was Luther and his two cronies. Luther was one of the popular people at Peterny High. Although, Sophia couldn't fathom why. His fake slickness and suaveness got him any girl he wanted. He had asked her out to the prom—but she outright refused. He had resentment towards her for ruining his rep.

"Good evening, Miss Esteed. You look lonely. Would you like some company?" He said in his smooth tone.

"No thanks. I'm already taken. I'm sure there are other girls who would like your company." Sophia said in an even tone. Luther's confident smirk faded. Behind him his associates snickered.

"You're taken by whom? Surely you don't mean Nox. You can do better than that." She frowned as he let out a condescending chortle.

As Albel returned with two glasses of punch, he overheard Luther degrading him. His insides blazed and he almost cracked the glasses he was holding from the pressure of his grip. He hated that prissy snob more than anything. He was about to go wring his neck when Sophia countered him.

"What about you, Luther? Since you're the most popular person in school, I'm surprised you still haven't found a date. 'Tis a shame." Sophia rejoined, mimicking his old-fashioned manner.

Luther began to grow angry. Not only had she rejected him in front of the entire school body, now she was making mockery of him.

"Is there a problem?" Albel questioned coldly as he handed Sophia a drink.

"In fact, there is. Are you going out with Miss Esteed of your own will or did Leingod bribe you?" Luther inquired, causing Sophia to give him a questioning look.

"That is none of your business. Why don't you sulk elsewhere, prat?" With that, Albel took a swig of his drink, ignoring Sophia altogether.

"Please, Miss Esteed, forget this obnoxious Airglyphian and come with me. I will not overlook you like he does." Luther persisted, advancing towards her.

"She already told you—get lost!" Albel growled, losing his patience.

"I wasn't talking to you, Nox. Besides, I think it is quite low for a _gentleman _to be using a lady."

"What are you talking about, maggot?"

"Miss Esteed, did you know Nox is only going out with you because of a bet he and Leingod made? I overheard them outside the Nox manor. Fayt said that if Nox took you to the prom, he would give Nox back his precious Crimson Scourge."

Sophia gasped. "Is this true, Albel?"

"…"

"Looks like you're speechless—Oof!" Luther's rambling was cut off when Albel punched him hand in the face with his gauntlet. He stumbled backward. He would've fallen if his assistants didn't catch him.

Smartly, Albel held back his strength so no blood would flow. However, now Luther sported a lovely bruise on his cheek. His icy blue eyes filled with disdain. "How dare you hit me! Augh..." Luther coughed violently.

Albel smirked. "Apparently, I didn't hit you hard enough—if you're still talking." He leaned close to Luther. "You're pretty low to spy on the Nox manor just to dig up some dirt on me. How pathetic."

Sophia noticed a crowd had formed around the fight. "Albel, let's go."

He cracked his knuckles threateningly before he left the scene. "That's what you get for messing with a Nox."

"Sophia! What on earth is going on? Are you alright?" A voice familiar to Sophia cried out.

"Ameena! Is that you?" Sophia clasped her hands together in delight.

"Of course, it is my dear cousin. But what is all the commotion about?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. It was just Luther trying to hit on me." Sophia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That man is always up to no good." Ameena shook her head. "Anyway, it is good to see you."

"Indeed, it is. How is it up in Aquios?"

"Wonderful. I plan on starting Runological studies there."

"Really? Me too. Maybe—"

"Humph." Albel hummed, alerting the two girls of his presence.

"Hello, Mr. Albel Nox. I trust you are treating my cousin well?" Sophia laughed nervously at this and Albel snorted. "Anyhow, I need to catch up with Dion. It was great to see you, Sophia." Ameena hugged Sophia before setting off to find Dion.

"Albel about earlier—" Sophia began seriously.

"If you want to know about the bet, then, yes it was true." Albel stated emotionlessly.

"So you were just using me to get your sword back!" Sophia said, her voice steadily rising. She felt her eyes well up with tears—but she didn't dare let them show.

"I have to get that sword back. If I don't, my father will have my head." Albel said.

Sophia mustered up the best glare she could. "Well, you can tell Fayt to take the bet and shove it!"

Albel seemed slightly taken back. He didn't think she would talk back to her. Suddenly, Sophia turned on her heel and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Wait up, girl!"

She ignored him and ran out of the buffet area and towards the exit of the courtyard. There was a secluded place behind a water fountain where she decided to sit down. She tried to compose and convince herself to make the best of the prom. It was supposed to be one of the most memorable days of your life. But she wasn't able to keep a smile on for long. Her face twisted in pain and she broke down into tears.

When she heard footsteps approaching, she wiped her tears away hastily. She knew who the person was by the waft of his cologne from the light breeze. She felt him come closer and sit next to her. She was surprised he would bother following her. She managed to keep the hurt out of her voice when she questioned his presence.

"What do you want?" Sophia inquired firmly.

"I…" Albel began but then he shut his mouth. Sophia was beginning to lose her patience.

"I…what?" She demanded, gritting her teeth.

"I suppose you aren't as bad as I thought." Albel continued. His usual gruff tone was softened.

Sophia was oblivious to the honesty of his statement. Because of this she nearly exploded. She was tired of his enigmatic answers. Why couldn't he say sorry like a normal person? "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Despite the fact that you are bothersome at times, you're not as bad as I thought." Then he added so quietly that Sophia could barely hear. "A man of my honor should have known better than to treat you like that."

This time the sincerity of his words was blatant. "Do…you really mean that Albel?"

"You stuck up for yourself against that blonde-haired maggot. Therefore, I respect that. And yet, you sure are troublesome."

Although the meaning of his words was well hidden, Sophia conceived it. She was surprised Albel didn't allow his pride to get the best of him. "Alright, I'll give you another chance—on one condition."

"What is it, girl?" Albel's usual demeanor returned.

"I want you to try to enjoy yourself at the prom. Don't be so stiff and indifferent. It is our last memory of high school, you know." Sophia informed smiling.

"Humph…fine." Albel agreed reluctantly. The two walked arm in arm back to the stage area where the main events of the prom were about to begin.

"Thanks about what you said earlier." Sophia said with gratitude.

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment. It's the facts." Albel replied smirking.

As Sophia was about to retort, a blonde Klausian shouted, "I love you, Fayt."

Cliff whooped, Nel elbowed him in the ribs, Maria clapped, Roger and Peppita cheered. Fayt had the most priceless look on his face as Mirage finished it off with a kiss. Sophia burst into giggles.

It looked like Mirage had kept her end of the bet. She was astonished she even bothered to do it. It was just a silly dare from the mall, after all. Sophia wouldn't have had the guts to confess her affections for Albel. On the other hand, comparing Albel and Fayt was out of proportion. Besides, it's not like he liked her back…

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the fifteen annual Peterney High Prom! I hope you all have enjoyed your night so far. To finish up this event, let the prom king and queen competition commence." Principal Blair announced.

Couples stepped up to the dance floor and began to do their best. After a few rounds, the remaining pairs were: Fayt and Maria, Albel and Sophia. Cliff and Nel were disqualified because the former repeatedly stepped on the latter's foot. Roger tripped over Peppita's many scarves. And Maria refused to dance with Leiber.

"C'mon Fayt, hang in there. We're almost winning." Mirage encouraged, attempting to keep Fayt in rhythm.

"At this rate, we'll beat them in no time. Right, Albel?" Sophia said spiritedly. Albel smirked in response, spinning her then dipping her.

Sophia was having the time of her life. At first, Albel refused to do something as pointless as a dance competition. Then Fayt and Mirage came along, boasting about how they could defeat anyone, anytime, anywhere (mostly for Sophia's benefit.) Suddenly, Albel's ego kicked in and he practically dragged Sophia to the dance floor—much to her surprise. He mumbled something about settling a score with the two.

"And the winners are none other than… (da, da, dum!) Albel Nox and Sophia Esteed!" Blair broadcasted over the microphone. Everyone gave a round of applause including the semi-finalists, Fayt and Mirage.

After the clapping died down, Albel and Sophia returned to the fountain where Sophia resided before. Sophia was chattering animatedly about the excitement she had that night. Albel simply nodded now and then—not noticing the small smile appearing unconsciously. Sophia adjusted the sash and tiara she had received and turned to speak to Albel. She fingered the crown that Albel won in her hands. He claimed the ridiculous thing would mess up his hair.

"Albel, I—mph" Sophia unexpected felt his lips come in contact with hers in a quick, chaste kiss.

Sophia felt heat rush to her face. As she was about to question his motives, Albel placed a finger on her lips.

"There was no other way to make you shut up." Albel interrupted swiftly, unaware of the blush on his own cheeks.

Sophia smiled under his touch. "You could've just told me so."

Albel smirked. "I could've… but I like this way better." He kissed her again. This time it was more passionate.

Sophia didn't get to tell him how she felt or if he felt the same way. Yet, actions speak louder than words.

And Albel discovered that being between a rock and a hard place wasn't entirely bad after all.

.· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
**THE END**¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- ((¸¸.·´ ×

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

— Shizuka


End file.
